Side 2
by k.stittle
Summary: While Jake is out in the jungles of Pandora, another story takes place on base. Follows the same time line as the movie with mostly OCs, but has scenes from the movie mixed in. *Chapter 3 posted*
1. Chapter 1 : Arrival

My first posting. I'm sort of feeling my way with this, taking my time. Any comments or crits are very welcome. Also, I started writting past tense, then changed it to present tense. I tried to correct it all to present tense but there may still be a few I missed. If you find any please feel free to point them out. *edit* My mom has now edited this so hopefully there are no more spelling or grammer errors.

* * *

Katie opens her eyes and immediately regrets it. Her heart begins beating fast, her breathing quick and shallow. She focuses on taking deep breaths, imagining wide open spaces. Of course that doesn't work. Imagining open spaces doesn't change the fact that she knows she's in a cryo chamber, the walls mere inches from her sides and face. Her accelerated heart rate doesn't help the pounding in her head. A long time spent in cryo sleep is really good for making your body feel like crap.

The chamber suddenly opens at the top, and her bed slides out. Katie opens her eyes and sighs in relief. The interior of the transport vessel is blessedly large and spacious.

"Now there's a sight that's nice to wake up to."

Katie looks to her left to discover a large man grinning at her. His dark skin is in severe contrast with the white of the ship's interior.

"Excuse me?" Katie's voice comes out a little rough, her throat feeling like she has swallowed sand.

"Sleeping for 6 years and waking up to see your beautiful face is a sign of good things to come."

Katie rolls her eyes, disgusted. She separates herself from the cryo bed and prepares to head to her locker. The man next to her laughs loudly. His laugh is deep and has a jolly ring to it. Someone who is just too far for Katie to hear properly must have called his name, because he calls out a greeting. A few people are calling out to one another, having met before the big sleep.

Katie knows no one. Her trip to Pandora was done entirely alone. She knew she would run into people she had gone through training with, but she hadn't bothered to make friends with any of them. Katie is, and always has been, a loner.

As she launches herself into the open space, aimed at the set of lockers where she knows hers is clustered, she hopes she never again runs into the man who spoke to her. He is probably a marine so chances are good that they will end up working far away from each other. He may have thought seeing Katie was a good sign, but to Katie, his spoken words were a bad one.

Moments too late, Katie realizes her aim is off, and her speed too great. She soars over the batch of lockers, trying to grab hold, but finding no purchase. Just as she's about to miss completely, an arm reaches out and grabs her.

"I gotcha Miss."

The stranger pulls Katie down so that she can grab onto a bar.

"Thank you. I haven't had to cross a gap that large before in zero-g." Katie blushes a bit. She shifts carefully down the ranks of lockers. Hers isn't too far from the stranger's.

"Not a problem; could happen to anyone, even the experienced. I'm Tobias by the way." He leans over and holds a hand out to Katie.

Katie leans in turn and shakes it. "Katie."

"So, what are you here on Pandora for?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'm not interested in making friends." Katie opens her locker and begins retrieving her clothes.

"All right then, no harm done. You have yourself a wonderful time." Tobias closes his own locker and shoves off, his things held to his chest.

Tobias lands on the wall and begins making his way toward the change rooms.

"She's a cold one, ain't she?"

Tobias turns and sees the large black man who Katie had encountered earlier.

"Hey Bruce. To each his own." Tobias stops and waits for Bruce to catch up. They both float in zero-g near the wall.

"I think I scared her." Bruce laughs again.

"You scare everyone." Tobias also laughs.

"It's a shame you couldn't bring your camera in here. All these people waking up and floating around would've made some great shots. Ah well, I still gotta get my crap. See you on the way down?"

"You know it. See ya."

Bruce shoves off. The big man looked so at home in zero-g it was kind of odd. Like a whale in the water. Tobias grins at his own analogy, and reminds himself to tell Bruce later; he'd get a kick out of it. Tobias continues his journey to the change rooms.

* * *

Katie boards the shuttle and finds herself a seat right at the front, furthest from the doors where no one will have to walk by her. The shuttle is a bit cramped with all the supply crates, but if she closes her eyes and breaths deeply, it's tolerable.

"You all right, Katie?"

Katie opens her eyes at the familiar voice. It's Tobias. He must not be a marine or else he'd be on the other side of the shipping crates. He'll probably be harder to avoid than the other man.

"I'm just a little claustrophobic is all. I'll be perfectly fine." Katie closes her eyes again, trying to tell Tobias she still has no interest in speaking to him.

"You're claustrophobic and you decided to travel in space? That involves a lot of tight spaces for considerable amounts of time." Tobias sits down next to Katie and starts to strap in.

Katie opens her eyes and groans internally when she notices.

"My fear is irrational and I won't let it stop me from accomplishing my goals."

"That's a good way to live. I commend you."

Katie doesn't reply again in hopes that Tobias will be quiet. It works.

The shuttle closes up and detaches from the transport. It's a smooth ride until they hit the atmosphere. It gets loud and rough and Katie squeezes her eyes closed. A few of the men, especially the marines on the other side of the cargo crates, hoot, holler, and cheer. Tobias is one of them.

Katie has no idea how he can find this to be fun.

The ride smoothes out and the cheering stops.

"You can let go of my arm now." Tobias says in Katie's ear.

Katie looks and notices that in her fear she had gripped tight to Tobias's arm. She flushes a deep red and pulls it away quickly. She stares at the wall on her other side, cursing herself inwardly. Tobias says nothing the rest of the ride and Katie isn't sure if that's a good thing or not. Either way, she's grateful when the shuttle comes to a rest on the tarmac.

A marine begins yelling out orders and telling everyone to put on their exo-packs. Katie quickly follows instructions.

"Do you mind holding this for me while I put my mask on?" Tobias holds a video camera out to Katie. Katie takes it. She notices it's on and recording so she points the lens at Tobias, catching him pulling the mask over his face. Katie hadn't noticed when she spoke to him, because she didn't really look at him, but through the camera she could see how striking Tobias was. He has dark brown hair that clearly he doesn't care about. It sticks up and flops down wherever it feels like. His skin is pale by contrast but that makes his vivid green eyes pop. Under the left one, across his cheek bone, is a very old and faded scar. He is on the thin side of things, but he looks in shape by the tone of his arms.

Tobias turns and takes the camera back.

"Thanks." Tobias turns the camera toward the marine giving orders.

Katie can see what he's filming on the little LCD screen sticking out of the camera's side. It's a good shot of everyone down the row preparing for departure and listening to the marine. It suddenly dawns on Katie that this is why Tobias sat next to her. He is probably hoping to get everyone in the shot but because she had grabbed the last seat first, he took the next to last seat. Katie feels her cheeks flush, but then bites her tongue. There is no reason to be embarrassed, just because she thought he wanted to sit next to _her_....

Katie bites her tongue again.

The ramp at the rear of the shuttle begins to descend. The gasses that make up Pandora's atmosphere wash into the rear cabin, mixing with the air. It's amazing to watch the shimmering effect it causes, and Tobias's camera captures it all.

The marine begins yelling for them all to disembark. Katie and Tobias unstrap quickly and grab their gear. They hustle out of the shuttle, Tobias still filming.

Katie's first impression is amazement at the size of everything. Men in robotic suits walking about, moving heavy crates, large mining equipment rumbling by, and to one side sits the military's power in the skies, the Dragon. Even the building they head towards is large. It is a massive gray steel structure meant to keep out both hostile natives and the poisonous air. It will be Katie's home for at least the next 6 years.

* * *

Katie enters the cafeteria with all of the other new personnel. At the front stands Colonel Miles Quaritch. He regards everyone with a cold gaze as they find seats. Katie's not sure what she thinks of him, but the scars on the side of his face certainly make the man stand out as being all business. Katie can respect a man like that.

"This seat taken?" Bruce sits on the bench next to Katie, offering her a large, white-toothed grin.

"Yes, it is." Katie stiffens.

"Really? By who?"

Katie quickly looks around.

"By him." Katie points at the only person she knows: Tobias.

"Eh Toby!" Bruce calls him over.

"Please don't call me that." Tobias shakes his head as he walks over.

"Apparently this is your seat." Bruce stands up.

Tobias looks over at Katie. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes wide with embarrassment. Tobias sits down, and Bruce sits on the other side of him.

"You didn't know I know Bruce here did you?" Tobias laughs.

Katie snaps her head to the front of the room, refusing to answer.

Colonel Quaritch draws everyone's attention. He begins talking about the dangers of Pandora and everyone listens closely. He's not far into his speech when someone enters the space. He's in a wheelchair. Katie didn't expect to see anyone handicapped here, especially while Quaritch is telling them about all the ways they could die.

Tobias films the whole thing. It will make a great opening shot for his film. Quaritch certainly has a lot of presence in this room. He shocks several of the scientists; their scared faces reveal that they are hearing things they hadn't previously been warned about. One guy looks terrified when Quaritch warns he is going to fail his job of keeping everyone alive. Tobias, however, thinks it is his best line in the whole speech. Tobias also notices the man in the wheelchair enter. He thinks that later he'll have to catch up with him for an interview.

When the briefing ends, Katie rises to her feet and leaves the room quickly.

"I scared her again, didn't I?" Bruce smiles at Tobias.

"Yup." Tobias closes his camera and gets up, rolling his shoulders.

"Where do you want to go first? Find our quarters or check in with our superiors?" Bruce gets up and lifts both his and Tobias's bags.

"I vote quarters."

Tobias leads them out of the cafeteria. They find their way to the personnel quarters and head down the maze of halls. They come across Katie trying to get into a room.

"Need some help?" Tobias asks politely.

"Are you following me?" Katie cries out, frustrated.

"Maybe. Try using that the other way round." Tobias points to the pass that she's using.

Katie does as he says and the door slides open.

"I hope you're not a technician." Bruce laughs.

"Come on Brucey, be nice. She's clearly a scientist." Tobias shoves Bruce. The big man barely shifts.

"I am." Katie regains her composure. "And what are you here for? And I thought the marines slept on the other side of the compound?" This last question Katie directed at Bruce.

"Oh, I'm not a marine." Bruce smiles and walks off.

"He's actually not, surprisingly enough. Here, let me help you with that." Tobias takes Katie's bag and carries it into her room before she can object. The room is a small, one person hole-in-the-wall. It has a small bed against one side, and a small desk against the other.

"Is your claustrophobia going to be all right in here?" Tobias comments on the small space.

"I'll be fine. I don't plan on spending much time in here. So if he's not a marine, what is he?" Katie begins unpacking.

"An idiot, but a useful idiot. He's kind of like a scientist but not like you or anyone you would have met. He's part of the Avatar program with me as drivers." Tobias moves to the doorway to stay out of Katie's way while she unpacks.

"You're both in the Avatar program?" Katie's jaw drops in disbelief.

"Impressed?"

"No, shocked. I thought they were more choosey about who they let in."

"We have a very unique assignment, one where Bruce is likely to be killed doing it." Tobias sounds both sad and annoyed about this.

"What's the assignment?" Katie is genuinely curious.

"How much do you know about the Avatars?"

"A lot. I'm a driver myself. I'm here to study the behaviors of Pandora's animal life." Katie states proudly.

"Seriously? You could definitely help us then. Probably keep Bruce's ass alive longer anyway."

"How?"

"Well, you know the tendrils the Na'vi use to link with Pandora's life forms? Bruce's job is to try to link with any and all life forms he can. Try to find out more about both the linking process and Pandora's life at the same time."

"Are you serious? Those animals can be incredibly dangerous." Katie gives Tobias a concerned look.

"That's why I hope you can help us. If you learn about the animals' behavior, you can tell him when the best time to try is. He's less likely to get his butt kicked that way. I mean, I know you don't like us and don't have an interest in making friends, but it would be a huge deal for us."

"Why do you keep saying us? Are you stupid enough to be trying to same thing?"

"Me? No. I'm here to film it all and to watch out for his ass. Believe it or not but I'm a pretty damn good field medic. I've filmed in countless war zones and have picked up a lot from the marines out there."

Katie thinks for a moment. "I guess I could help you out. But you're going to help me too. I get access to your footage for study."

"Deal." Tobias holds out his hand. Katie shakes it. "Now, how about we go find where Bruce took my stuff and check in with Dr. Augustine?"

"All right."


	2. Chapter 2: Avatars and Interviews

Still poking my way through this. Thank you to everyone who read chapter 1, I might have given up on this if it weren't for you. Extra thanks to my mom for edited, if she didn't you guys would have to slog through several errors. I'll stop talking now and let you guys read.

* * *

Katie, Bruce and Tobias enter the bio lab. Dr. Augustine is storming towards them.

"Dr. Augustine?" Katie is confused by the doctors fury.

"Not now." Dr. Augustine brushes past them and exits the lab.

"Was it something I said?" Bruce whispers to Tobias. Tobias laughs.

"I guess we'll have to wait until she comes back." Katie starts looking around the lab. Dr. Max Patel spots them and walks over.

"Hey, you guys must be the other 3 drivers I heard were coming. Im Max." Max holds out a hand. The three shake it in turn, introducing themselves.

"The other new drivers are here too if you want to meet them. Theyre just in the link room. Also, your avatars have arrived safe and sound, but were getting the other two ready right now. Youll have to wait a few more hours until we start yours, but by tomorrow afternoon they should be good to go." Max leads them over to one side of the bio lab.

A pair of tanks are being worked with, getting the avatars inside ready. Three more sit to one side with their transport covers still on.

"Can we see them?" Bruce asks, looking at the avatars he _can_ see.

"Sure, if you want, we can take the covers off now." Max calls over some technicians.

"Id like mine to keep its cover on for now." Katie requests.

"Why?" Tobias is enthralled with the big Navi avatars.

"Because I dont want you men to see its naked body." Katie blushes.

Bruce laughs loudly, drawing the attention of most people in the room. "Aint nothing we havent see before."

"Actually I havent seen a naked Navi female." Tobias points out.

"Hmm, youre right. Come to think of it, I havent either." Bruce points to the avatar tank. "Ive now seen a male though."

"Please dont make jokes now." Katie groans. She can imagine all too well the kinds of jokes a guy like Bruce could come up with in a situation like this.

"I believe this one is Tobiass." Max states, drawing their attention. The panels lifts away from the tank, revealing the blue-skinned avatar inside.

"Hey, you got a kitty nose." Bruce says pressing his face to the glass. "That one over there has one too, but that guy on the end doesnt."

"Some people have different mixtures of Navi and human DNA. Some people end up with more Navi traits than others. It depends on the human donors DNA as well as the Navi donors." Max explained.

"I never thought about the Navi DNA." Tobias looks at his Navi self. "Did they donate at the school?"

"The DNA used in the first avatars was taken, but yours was given with permission when the school was still open. Ah, heres yours, Bruce." Max walks over to the next tank while the panels lift away. Bruce, Tobias and Katie follow him over.

"Wow, hes big." A scientist walks up from behind the group, looking at Bruces avatar. "Hi, Im Norm. Thats my avatar over there."

Bruce shakes Norms hand. "Im Bruce. This one is mine."

"It looks like some of your skin pigment came through." Max marks something on a chart. Bruces avatar was indeed larger and darker in tone than the other avatars.

"Bruces size is definitely in his genes." Tobias laughs. "You shouldve seen the rest of his family. Im Tobias by the way." Tobias also shakes Norms hand. "Whos the other avatar belong to?"

"That would be Jakes. Hey Jake, come over here." Norm calls across the lab.

Jake, the man Katie and Tobias spotted in the wheelchair earlier, looks up from something he was poking at. He wheels across the lab.

"Whats up Norm?" Jake looks at the newly-uncovered avatars.

"This is Bruce and Tobias, theyre also drivers." Norm explains.

"Nice to meet to you. Jake Sully." Jake extends a hand and they shake. "And you?" Jake turns to Katie.

"Im Katie. Also an avatar driver, although Im keeping mine covered up for now." Katie shakes hands with Jake and Norm. Katie immediately guesses that Jake is an ex-marine. Its pretty obvious with the marine T-shirt and military hair cut. Her natural curiosity wants to ask exactly what happened to cause him to end up in the chair, but she knows to keep her mouth shut.

"I take it you guys actually trained for this mission." Jake wheels over to Bruces avatar for a closer look.

"Yea, didnt you?" Tobias asks.

"Nah, I just ended up here because of special circumstances. I thought _my_ avatar was big." Jake comments on Bruces avatar.

"Im going to be hearing that a lot arent I?" Bruce turns to Tobias.

"Arent you hearing it a lot already?" Tobias points out.

"Come on Jake, I have some more things to show you around the lab." Norm gestures to leave. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Like wise." Tobias and Norm shake hands again. "If you dont mind Id like to video record some interviews with you guys later." Tobias gestures to the camera hanging around his neck.

"Sure, Id love to." Norm agrees with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I guess." Jake shrugs.

"Ill let you get settled first of course. Maybe sometime tomorrow?"

"All right." Jake starts rolling away. "Come on Norm, theres probably still a lot of science stuff for you to show me."

"Right." Norm walks off after Jake.

"Well, I have some work to do. You two can show up tomorrow around noon to take your avatars out and Katie you can come by around four or so." Max tells the trio.

"You should get Katies ready first." Tobias offers. "Me and Bruce can wait."

"Sure if you want. You okay with that Katie?" Max turns to Katie who is staring at the avatars again. They draw a lot of attention.

"Yes of course." Katie beams.

"All right, come by tomorrow at noon then. For now, just get oriented, and when Grace is back and in a good mood you can introduce yourselves. I got go." Max walks off.

"Im hungry, Im gonna go get some grub." Bruce rubs his stomach. "You coming Tobias?"

"No, Im good. I want to get some shots of the avatars here in the tanks and maybe a few of the lab and link room." Tobias starts up his camera.

"All right, see you later then." Bruce wanders off.

Tobias starts filming the avatars.

"Hey Tobias?" Katie draws Tobiass attention with a sheepish look on her face.

"Yea?" Tobias turns to her but keeps his camera pointed at the tanks.

"You asked the others for interviews, but you didnt ask me. I was just wondering why." Katie asks the question as if she doesnt want to.

"I thought youd say no." Tobias tells her honestly. "Why? You interested in being interviewed?"

"Maybe. I want to see your other interviews first though."

"Yea sure. Its not hard, you only have say what you want to say. Some people like talking to the camera, for others I just have a conversation with them, pretending the camera isnt on. Really, I leave the whole thing up to the one being interviewed."

"I see." Katie turns away from Tobias and looks at his avatar. Its hard to tell in the liquid but it looks like his avatar will have the same out of control hair. "It was really nice of you let my avatar get prepped first."

"Well if you havent noticed, I tend to be a nice guy." Tobias films Katie looking his avatar in the face. It gives him a strange feeling to watch, the blue lighting casting an interesting glow onto her features. He wonders if her avatar will have her freckles.

Grace Augustine enters the lab again. She still looks ticked, but when she notices Katie and Tobias near the avatars she sighs and calms her features. Grace walks over to them. Katie sees her coming and snaps out of the trance the avatars seemed to have on her.

"You must be the other new drivers." Grace holds out a hand.

"Yes, Im Katie Holden and this is Tobias." Katie shakes Graces hand.

"Good to have you here. Most of the scientists who come here to study the wildlife just want to study the Navi. I hear you feel otherwise." Grace lights a cigarette.

"Im far more fascinated by the Banshees and Thanators. Not to mention theres probably a whole pile of life forms out there we havent come across yet." Katie says excitedly.

"Well, if youre going to study the Thanators, I suggest you first learn how to hide really well." Grace turns to Tobias. "Tobias Mackenzie. I watched some of your videos. The footage you got of those sharks is pretty impressive."

"Heh, thanks." Tobias runs a hand through his hair. "Most people only really remember the war footage I shot."

"Youll probably end up shooting footage of both wildlife and war here if things keep going the way they are." Grace sighs. "Wheres the big guy, Bruce Williams? I can see his avatar there."

"He went to grab a bite to eat." Tobias explains. "If its all right with you, Katie is going to join our team to help us out."

"Oh yea? Thats good." Grace turns back to Katie. "I heard you work exclusively alone and thats why we didnt bring any assistants for you."

"Yes, I do prefer it that way. I find I can get closer to animals when Im alone." Katie explains. "I figure though that these boys can use all the help they can get, and until I learn the lay of the land better its probably best to have some back up."

Grace nods. "When do you get to try out your avatars?"

"Mine should be ready around noon tomorrow. The boys will have theirs ready around four."

"Good. Ill be seeing you tomorrow then." Grace walks off, presumably to work on something.

"How about we join Bruce for some dinner?" Tobias turns to Katie.

"No thank you. Ill work with you, but Im going to eat my meals alone." Katie walks off, leaving Tobias grinning and shaking his head.

Tobias turns to his avatar and leans on the tank. "I dont think Im ever going to understand her."

The next morning Bruce hammers a fist on Tobiass door. Tobias opens it with sleepy eyes, and his hair messier than usual.

* * *

"Rise and shine buddy boy. Today we get to try out our avatars." Bruce has a massive grin on his face.

Tobias looks at his watch. "We dont get to try out our avatars until 4:00 p.m.. Its 8:00 a.m."

"True enough but before then you need to eat, probably shower, maybe comb your hair for the first time ever, and then you can do my interview." Bruce pushes his way into Tobiass room and starts going through his clothes, picking out what he should wear.

Tobias grumbles something unintelligible and does as Bruce tells him.

"What was that? Couldnt quite make it out Toby my boy." Bruce holds out a shirt, which Tobias grabs.

"Dont call me that, and I said we need to find Katie."

"Why? She wouldnt want to hang out with us."

"No, but she might give me an interview. She wants to watch me interview someone else first. That someone else might as well be you. Maybe if she learns something about you, shell hate you a little less."

"Aw, if she watches my interview with you shell end up pitying me. Everyone else does. Except you."

"What can I say Im a heartless bastard."

"You know you aint." Bruce starts shoving Tobias out of his room and down the hall. "Come on Toby, pick up the pace. I dont know how you were ever on time for anything without me."

"Dont call me that."

* * *

Katie sits in the cafeteria eating a bowl of cereal and reading a newspaper the base puts out. Its not a very good paper, but Katie reads it anyway. Bruce suddenly slides into an empty seat across from her, placing a tray full of food in front of him.

"Gooooood morning my lovely."

Katies only reaction is to roll her eyes.

"I took you for someone that got up with the sun. What are you doing having breakfast now?" Bruce folds down the top of her paper.

Katie sighs, then folds up the paper and places it next to her bowl. "I do get up with the sun. I exercise first though, then eat when the cafeteria has emptied out some."

Tobias wanders over, still half asleep, and slumps into a seat next to Bruce. He puts his head down on the table.

"No going back to sleep now Toby." Bruce prods Tobiass arm.

Tobias mumbles something unheard, but Bruce can guess what it is.

"Sit up now." Bruce grabs hold of Tobiass shoulders and pulls him upright. He then takes some food off his tray and places it in front of Tobias. Tobias starts eating.

Katie watches this interaction. Bruce notices.

"Hes the furthest thing from a morning person." Bruce starts to eat his own food, talking between bites. "I dont think hed survive mornings without me."

"Id sleep without you." Tobias remarks between mouthfuls.

"Miss half your day you would. Hes interviewing me when were done here. He said youd like to watch?"

"Umm." Katie was caught off-guard by the sudden direct question. "Yea, I would."

"Cool." Bruce resumes eating without another word.

Katie sits staring at the pair for a moment longer, then finishes her own meal. By the time the three finish, Tobias looks somewhat more awake.

"Interview time?" Bruce asks Tobias, who merely nods his head as a reply. "Where do you want it done?"

"Do you think we could have it front of your avatar?" Tobias picks up a bag off the floor next to him. He rummages around in it until he finds his camera and pulls it out.

"I dont think thats a good idea." Katie voiced. "Theyre probably very busy in there getting the avatars ready."

"Hmm, youre probably right." Tobias scratches his head while he thinks of another good location. His eyes light up as one comes to him. "We can do it in here. By the windows. They actually offer a pretty good view."

"Right on, I dont have to go anywhere." Bruce smiles.

"Actually, you have to go over there." Tobias points over towards the window.

"Damn." Bruce lifts out of his seat. "All right, lets get started then."

Tobias and Katie also get out of their seats and all three of them walk over to the windows.

"Tell me when you need me." Bruce grabs a seat and sits down.

Katie looks at him confused.

"Tobias can be picky about his interview shots. Itll probably take him a little while to set up." Bruce explains. "You may also want to take a seat."

Katie does and they watch Tobias set up. He takes his time positioning his camera on its tripod. When hes finished, he gets Bruce to sit before it. He readjusts the camera and tells Bruce to shift around until Tobias is satisfied.

"We finally good to go?" Bruce asks with an exaggerated yawn.

"Yea." Tobias turns on his camera. "Aaaaaaand were on."

"So how do you want me to start?"

"You can start with your name if youd like."

Bruce laughs. "I guess I should start there. All right, my name is Bruce OMally Williams. I share my first name with great-grandpa, second with my grandpa, and the last with my dad. What do I talk about now?"

"Well, were on the topic of your family, so why dont you tell us about them?"

"Aw, people dont want to hear that."

"Sure they do. Besides, I think its key to why youre here."

"So you want me to tell that story huh?"

"I do."

"All right, but if it bums out Katie over there its not my fault." Bruce takes a deep breath to gather his thoughts. "Well, my mission here is to try and link my avatar with as much of Pandoras life as possible. Im not going to get into all the science mumbo jumbo about it. I was hand-chosen for this mission by Dr. Augustine herself due to my, lets just say interesting upbringing. My family owned a farm where we raised mostly cattle. Its been in the family for... Well I dont even know how long its been in the family. Apparently high protein meals and fighting bulls almost as soon I could walk resulted in the larger than average size physique you see before you."

Tobias laughs.

"Eh I wasnt the only one. 5 sisters and 7 brothers, all of us built like oxen. I was the middle kid, but I was just as loved as everyone else. I got excellent grades in school and when I decided to complete my schooling in another country, my decision was highly supported. I went to study psychology, and did very well. While I was gone however, the Franklin incident occurred. My familys farm was within the blast radius. They were all killed instantly."

Katie gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

"Its all right." Bruce gives her a smile then turns back to the camera. "Yea it was hard at first, but then I realized that my family wouldnt want me to stray from my path for them. So I stayed at school. I ended up also taking courses about the human brain. I figured if Im learning the philosophical side I should learn the biological side as well. It was during these studies that I found out about my own brain tumor. Its inoperable and will eventually cause me to go insane and then die, but for now it doesnt even hinder my thought process or cause any pain. Somehow Dr. Augustine learned about me and my special circumstances. A man who knows a lot about brain functions and who _literally_ has nothing to lose. Not only that, but hes built like an ox and was raised dealing with large and sometimes violent animals. Who better to go out into the jungles of Pandora and bond minds with species we know very little about?"

"Very well told." Tobias tells Bruce. Katie notes the touch of pain he tries to hide.

"How did you meet Tobias?" Katie asks.

"Shes doing your job Tobias." Bruce laughs.

"Sorry." Katie apologizes sheepishly.

"No, its all right." Tobias waves it off. "In fact youll probably think of some better questions than I can because I know him."

"So you want to know how I met Toby eh? Actually we met during an interview kind of like this one. Except he wasnt the one giving the interview, he just held the camera. Tobias used to be the camera guy paired with this high class ass of a reporter. Did the whole wartime report thing. They happened to be on shore leave at the same place I was going to school when the Franklin incident occurred. Somehow the reporter found out I was from the area. He convinced me to give him an interview but during it, he started to ask some seriously impolite and upsetting questions. Tobias told him he should stop but he didnt. Tobias punched him in the face before I could. Lost his job because of it. We hung out after that, went out for drinks. Toby was a lot more understanding than the reporter. He struck out on his own with his filming but we kept in touch with letters, met up whenever he was around. He helped me through the brain tumor thing as well. I suggested he come to Dr. Augustine, to film what Im doing and to film Pandora in general. She was surprisingly up for the idea."

"Okay, enough about me." Tobias sighs.

"You were hand-picked by Dr. Augustine?" Katie gapes.

"Yea, why? You werent?"

"Wait, before you answer that." Tobias holds up a hand. "Katie, do you want to sit in front of the camera? I can give you an interview right now as well."

"I dont know." Katie suddenly becomes fidgety.

"Its not hard." Bruce tells her. "We just have to keep talking like we are."

"Umm.... I guess.... Sure, okay." Katie gets up and sits in a seat Tobias places for her. Unlike he did with Bruce, Tobias doesnt ask her to sit in any particular way. Bruce is the only one to notice this fact but keeps it to himself.

"Welcome to this side of the lens." Bruce dramatizes. "Anyway, to continue our conversation, you werent picked by Dr. Augustine? Oh, and you should probably state your name before answering."

" Its Katelyn Shepherd Holden and no I wasnt hand-picked." Katie sighs at this last part. "I had to beat out a bunch of my colleagues to get here. I wasnt even first pick, _or _second. The first two had families that couldnt be brought along."

"Third string is still pretty damn good." Bruce compliments. "Either way, doesnt matter how you ended up here, all that matters is that you are. I honestly cant wait till our avatars are ready."

"Neither can I." Tobias admits.

Katie looks at the watch on her wrist. "Actually I should get going. My avatar will be ready soon."

"Would you mind if I filmed it?"

"As long as its okay with the others and you dont get in the way." Katie gets out of her seat and starts heading toward the door.

Tobias grabs his camera and starts detaching the tripod. He packs up his film equipment while Bruce replaces the chairs and puts the trays that held their food away. They then hurry to catch up with Katie.

* * *

Katie enters the link room, closely followed by Tobias and Bruce. Max sees them and walks over.

"Hey Katie, youre just in time." Max leads her around the center console toward a link device. "Grace is already in link 4, shell meet you out there. Youre going to be using link 9 here."

"You dont mind if I film this do you?" Tobias asks Max.

"No, not at all." Max opens up the link device. "Here you go Katie. You know what to do?"

"I do." Katie sits down on the edge.

"All right, lets get you into your avatar then." Max walks back over to the main consoles, as a tech walks over and starts up the link device.

"Youre seriously doing this despite the claustrophobia?" Tobias asks Katie as she lays down, camera pointed at her.

"I told you, I wont let my fears hold me back." Katie pulls the metal netting device down over herself.

"Good luck." Bruce tells her from the foot end of the link.

Katie takes a deep breath, shuts her eyes, and then lowers the lid of the device over herself.

Tobias films the link device as it gets pulled in, then turns the camera toward Max. Max pulls up the brain activity on his portable screen as the techs run through the connection process. Tobias films it all.

Bruce watches the monitor next to the link device. It shows Katies face. She clearly hasnt connected yet and is taking deep breaths, trying to remain calm but beginning to fail.

"She almost linked?" Bruce turns to Max.

"Just about." Max leads them over to a window.

Through the window lies Katies avatar and a pair of medical personal. Tobias films through the window and zooms in on the avatars face. It does have Katies freckles, but as white spots. Slowly its brilliant yellow eyes open. The medical personal check her eyes and shes responsive. You can see the relief on her face at being out of the confining link device.

Medics ask if she can hear them, but when Katie opens her mouth, no sound comes out. Katies expression quickly turns to confusion, her new Navi ears flattening out to enhance the expression. She tries to speak again but there is still nothing.

"Guys, whats wrong?" Max asks over the intercom.

One of the medics checks Katies throat. "Her vocal cords look like they havent developed correctly."

"What does that mean?" Tobias asks Max.

Max sighs in frustration. "It means she wont be able to speak."


	3. Chapter 3: The Powers That Be

Thanks to everyone who reads this. Extra thanks to those that review and add to they watching list thing (Still new here, don't know all the terms). If it weren't for you I might have given up on this story. Also, any technical I don't know, i make up based on my own logic and rough knowledge of stuff. I've read a bit of stuff on-line but not a lot. I intend to get the survival book and the art book soonish so that I can know more for next time.

* * *

Tobias opens his avatar's eyes and blinks several times. His eyes are yellow, like other Na'vi, but they're more towards the green spectrum than normal. One of the medics shines a flashlight in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I can see fine." Tobias lifts a hand, brushes away the light.

"And speak it seems." One of the medics tells him. "It's good to see that the incident was probably just a one time thing. Can you feel and move all your limbs?"

"Uh huh." Tobias lifts his arms and legs, one at time, and wiggles his fingers and toes. He then carefully sits up. He looks over at the other bed where Bruce is just opening his eyes.

"Whoa, Na'vi vision." Bruce says to the ceiling.

"I know eh? This tail is kind of weird too." Tobias twists and looks at his tail swishing across the bed.

"Tobias, pay attention please." One of the medics draws his attention back.

"Sorry." Tobias grins. He then runs his tongue over his new teeth.

Tobias and Bruce go through the steps of making sure their avatars are working properly. The whole time they make comments to one other another about the oddities of their own and each other's avatars. Shortly after they finish, another medic walks in from the outside carrying a pile of clothes.

"Here you go." The medic places the clothes on the edge of the bed. "Just change into these and then you can head outside and try out your new bodies with the other avatars. Take it easy however, don't go full blown right away, get used to yourselves first."

"Yes ma'am." Bruce salutes.

The medic smiles, then leads the others out of the room. The windows tint to allow privacy.

"Funny that we only get privacy once our consciousness is in the body." Bruce points out. He tosses some clothes over to Tobias.

Both the boys strip off their hospital gowns and begin to get dressed in shorts, T-shirts, and hiking boots. All the clothes are specially made or altered for the avatars' larger sizes. Bruce's had to be altered even further.

The boys head outside into the sunlight of Pandora.

"Check it out, a basketball court." Bruce points out. "We should play later."

"You'd probably kick my ass. I wonder where Katie went." Tobias looks around.

"Of course you do." Bruce grins, it's the same grin that his human body has.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I think you're an ass." Tobias starts heading across the avatar training fields. "Come on, they told me they put my camera in that cabin over there."

"Oh yea, that special one they made just for avatar. How's it look? I never got to see it before it was packed up." Bruce follows after Tobias.

"It's perfect. They designed it _just_ the way I wanted. It has all the features I like using, none of the ones I hate, and even has the buttons laid out perfectly. Not to mention the thing is built like a rock. It can take a serious hit without failing."

"And you tested this?"

"Not really, but it should."

"Ah, if you _had_ tested it, I would've thought you had lost your mind. You treat your cameras like other people treat children."

Tobias laughs.

"Look at that, Katie's in the same location as your camera." Bruce points to the cabin where Katie stands on the porch with Grace looking into her mouth. "No need to go looking."

Tobias and Bruce walk up the steps onto the porch.

"Well, look who finally arrived. Bruce, nice to finally meet you in person." Grace moves away from Katie and shakes Bruce's hand.

"Likewise, and more like 'in avatar' than in person. It's pretty exciting being out here right now." Bruce looks around taking a deep breath. "The smells are staggering."

"Wait till you're out in the jungle." Grace offers a small laugh.

"Are Katie's vocal cords fixable?" Tobias asks the question Katie can't.

"It's possible, but it will take a long time." Grace shakes her head. "If we try to fix them, her avatar will be out of commission for months. If you guys can plan out a good way of communicating I wouldn't suggest waiting for the procedure, which has a chance of not even working. Selfridge probably wouldn't like it but I'm sure I could convince him. Although you might have a few restrictions."

Katie frowns.

"Uhh, what kind of restrictions?" Bruce sees Katie's face and guesses she doesn't like the idea of that.

"I'll do my best to limit them, but if I have to offer some up to persuade him, I'll suggest limited distance from the compound and maybe even heightened security."

Katie throws up her hands in frustration.

Grace sympathizes. "I know, Selfridge is an idiot. I'll do all I can for you. In the mean time, check out the area, get adjusted, and try to come up with some means of communication. I have a few more things to check out, a few things others wanted me to see."

Grace walks off, calling to another scientist's avatar.

"So how do we approach this communication thing?" Tobias looks between Bruce and Katie.

Katie pulls a notebook out of a pocket and writes in it. She shows them what she wrote. _Well this should help._

"It'll help with longer, more complicated instructions, but out there you may need to communicate something urgent and quickly." Bruce points out. "Is there any sound at all you can make?"

Katie frowns, then opens her mouth. You can see her throat working, and hear the breath escaping as she tries to speak, but no other sound accompanies it. Suddenly she makes a loud birdlike chirp sound. It surprises even her.

"How did you do that?" Tobias laughs.

Katie shrugs, then tries it again. After a few attempts she manages to make it again. She smiles and creates the sound one more time. She writes _soft pallet_ in her notebook and shows the boys.

"You're doing that using the soft pallet?" Bruce tries it himself. "I can't seem to do it."

"Neither can I." Tobias states after trying it himself.

Katie writes in her book again. _Maybe only females can? _Then, as an afterthought, _Or I just got genetics you did not._

"Either way just being able to make that one sound can be useful. You can use it as a warning for us." Tobias suggests. "Just being able to communicate the term 'stop' could probably save our butts at least once. I know, I've been saved a few times by marines yelling it at me."

"All right, so we have our emergency stop command. Maybe Tobias can stick by Katie at all times; that way he can read any of her written instructions and pass anything needed on to me."

"Okay, that could work, although in emergency situations that could be slower than we need it to be."

"Well, let's just practice this way here for now. Maybe if we get good at it we can find a way cutting down the times, shortcuts. Make our own sort of sign language. Toby, you're going to learn to be someone else's vocal cords."

"Don't call me that, but yea I guess that sounds like an idea. Shall we practice then?"

Katie nods, then heads off toward the training grounds.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Tobias causes Katie to stop. "I want to check out my new camera first. If we're using today to get used to these bodies, I might as well get used to my camera's weight as well."

Katie makes a shooing gesture that Tobias interprets that she wants him to be quick. Tobias quickly vanishes into the cabin. He runs into Norm.

"Hey Norm, how's it going?" Tobias strikes up a conversation despite Katie's want for speed.

"Hey Tobias. Pretty good I must say." Norm is fiddling with some sort of electronic device.

"Where's Jake?" Tobias starts looking around the cabin for where they might have put his camera.

"I don't know, probably off running somewhere. He's enjoying his legs."

"I'll bet. I thought we were supposed to take it easy the first time?"

"Try telling him that. What are you looking for?"

"My camera. They made me a special one that's supposed to be in here somewhere."

"Oh, all new shipments for the avatars should be in those boxes over there." Norm points to a far corner.

"Thanks." Tobias walks over to the corner and starts looking through the crates there. "I still want that interview by the way."

"Oh yea sure, anytime. In fact I can do it now if you want, give you a chance to test out your camera."

"I'd really love that, except Katie's in a foul mood and unfortunately I'm the one who has to learn to communicate for her. She's pretty anxious to get that going now." Tobias finally finds a box with his name on it, inside is his camera. "Ah, here's my beauty!" He lifts the video camera and tests its weight compared to his avatar's strength. "Perfect."

Norm glances over, only somewhat interested in the new camera. "Well, anytime you want, just ask."

"Sure thing, I'll probably want it while you're in your avatar by the way. Makes a great visual, and I don't have anyone else giving an interview as one yet."

Norm smiles at the idea of being the first for something.

"Oh sweet, they also gave me mini shoulder cams!" Tobias reaches back into the box, like a kid at Christmas.

Katie enters the cabin, followed by Bruce. Katie waves to Norm, but looks annoyed. Tobias looks up and sees them.

"Hey guys, look, shoulder cams!" Tobias holds up a black vest with a camera built in on the right shoulder, and battery and data storage in a flexible compartment on the back.

The annoyance on Katie's face lessens as she becomes curious. She and Bruce cross the room.

"That the new cam?" Bruce points to Tobias's other hand.

"Yup. Ain't she a beaut?" Tobias turns the camera on and starts test filming.

While Katie checks out the vest, Bruce looks at the others in the box. "They certainly put a lot in here. You sure these are all yours?"

"My name's on the box." Tobias looks at the crate closer. "Actually, so's yours. They're probably meant for you to wear, which means they probably expect a lot of them to get broken."

"I hope they're size large." Bruce laughs as he grabs one out of the crate.

Both Katie and Bruce try on a vest. One just manages to fit Bruce, and another hangs loosely on Katie, but both are wearable.

"Good deal." Tobias also puts one on and it's also a little loose on him. "Maybe we can get a few alterations on a pair for me and Katie. It would be good if we all wear one. In fact, we should wear them now, get used to them quick-like."

Katie nods, then heads for the door.

"I guess that means it's time to stop playing with your toys and head outside." Bruce laughs.

"Guess so." Tobias and Bruce follow after Katie. "I'll find you as soon as Katie gives me a break Norm."

"All right. Have fun." Norm laughs.

"Are you kidding me? How can you not?" Tobias exits the cabin.

* * *

Tobias, Katie and Bruce are heading back towards the cabin, exhausted. Grace waits at the entrance.

"What part of 'take it easy' didn't you guys understand?" Grace tries to hide a smile.

"Clearly the easy part." Bruce laughs.

Medical personal meet them inside, asking follow-up questions and leading them to their bunks. Katie nods and waves to both Norm and Jake as she walks past them. She takes off the camera vest, but doesn't know what to do with it. She finds Tobias and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns, she holds up the vest and raises an eyebrow.

"Ah, right." Tobias takes the vest and points to what he's talking about. Bruce stands nearby, also listening. "If you open the zipper at the top of the back compartment, there's a cable you can plug into the terminals around here. That way, anything recorded becomes accessible inside, and the batteries charge. We didn't turn the shoulder cams on today though, so you don't need to do that tonight. You can just put it wherever I guess."

Katie takes the vest to her bunk and puts it underneath, while Tobias plugs his camera into one of the terminals he mentioned.

Bruce leans close to Tobias so that Katie doesn't hear. "Looks like you're already getting a hang of translating what she wants."

"Are you suggesting something by that?" Tobias gives him a half grin, then starts to climb into his bed.

"I'm a psychologist, you tell me." Bruce gives him a full grin, then heads over to his own bunk.

Katie lays down on her bunk and closes the bug net around herself. She tries getting comfy, shifting around a lot.

"Lay on your side in a way so that you're not lying on your tail or braid." Tobias suggests from the bunk next to her.

Katie listens and rolls to her side, but chooses to face away from him. Tobias grins widely to himself, then shifts himself into a slightly more comfortable position and closes his eyes. He hears Grace closing the gates at the front of the cabin.

"Good night kiddies. See you all at dinner."

* * *

Tobias opens his eyes and blinks rapidly as his link chamber opens up. He sees someone coming towards him and gives them a thumbs up before they can say anything.

"I'm okay. Enough people have asked that already today." Tobias tells them. The technician smiles and moves on to check on someone else.

"At last!" Katie vocalizes from the link next to Bruce's. "You have no idea how annoying it is not being able to communicate."

"That may be true." Bruce tells her as he gets to his feet. "However, I could make an accurate guess by your facial expressions and excessive sighing today."

Katie sticks her tongue out at him, something she found very amusing to do while she had no voice.

Everyone makes their way out of the link room and bio lab, and heads toward the cafeteria. Katie's stomach growls loudly. Jake, who was wheeling himself along next to her, hears it.

"Hungry?" He smiles up at her.

"Starving. This body hasn't eaten since breakfast." She places a hand on her stomach. "You must be even hungrier, you were in longer than I was."

Jake shrugs. "Marine training is pretty thorough. I've learned to go quite some time without food. However if you'll excuse me, the link may put your bowels and bladder in a type of stasis, but it doesn't eliminate the need altogether." Jake turns toward a bathroom.

Katie laughs. "Next time I suggest you go beforehand."

Jake gives her a thumbs up as he disappears through the door.

"Bruce, Bruce, did you hear that? Katie just laughed!" Tobias makes sure to say this loud enough for Katie to hear, as he nudges Bruce with his elbow.

"My God you're right! This must be some sort of breakthrough!" Bruce jokes right back.

Katie glares back at the two who are walking behind her.

"Aw, we broke it." Tobias gives her an exaggeratedly sad face.

"We? That was totally you man." Bruce steps away from Tobias.

Katie looks forward again, not letting them see the smile that has appeared there.

All the scientists enter the cafeteria. Most of them are talking about their day's work and sharing notes.

Tobias taps Katie on the shoulder. "Hey, we should talk about our communication problems while you have a voice."

"We should, but later. I've had enough of you two for now. After dinner." Katie manages to find an empty seat next to Norm where Tobias and Bruce can't sit nearby.

"Must be nice to have your voice back." Norm comments.

"It is." Katie nods. "Although all the Na'vi I learned is probably going to go to waste."

"Oh yea, that's a shame. Well, chances are you might never run into a Na'vi."

"That's true I guess. I mean, I'm not here to study the Na'vi like so many others, but meeting at least one would be nice."

Across the room Bruce digs into a pile of food. "So, you think we'll be able to pull this off?"

"I don't see why not." Tobias shrugs. "You just have to keep your head on straight and not die ahead of schedule."

"That still bothers you doesn't it? You still haven't fully accepted that I'm going to die."

"Well it's easier for you. You're not the one being left behind."

Bruce laughs. "Believe me, I'd rather be in your shoes."

"It just doesn't seem fair to me. You're the smart one who has a chance for a great future and I'm the idiot running around war zones with nothing but a camera. How is it that you're most likely to go first?"

Bruce just shrugs like he knows something Tobias doesn't.

* * *

Katie shuffles up to her bedroom's door. She's exhausted from the full day of events and the full belly of food. She swipes her ID but the door doesn't unlock. With a sigh, Katie turns the ID around and swipes it again. The door still doesn't unlock. Frustrated now, Katie swipes the ID several more times, both ways. Every time she's denied entry. She double checks the room number and upon finding it correct, heads off down the hall to find a technician.

Katie turns a corner and bumps into Parker Selfridge. Katie opens her mouth to say something rude, but she suddenly recognizes the man and decides better of it.

"Sorry sir." She quickly blurts out, not wanting to be caught standing with her mouth hanging open.

"Next time watch where you're going." Selfridge steps around Katie and passes her by.

Katie follows after him. "Sir, did Grace Augustine talk to you about my avatar?"

"You're that new avatar driver aren't you? Kathy or something?" Selfridge talks to her, but keeps moving down the halls.

"Katie." She hurries to keep up.

"Yea, your avatar is the one with the defect right? You can't speak?"

"Its vocal cords didn't develop fully."

"Right. Grace told me. Those geneticists are going to pay hell for this. Those problems were supposed to have been worked out after the first handful. You think you can still do your job?"

"I do sir. I've talked with Tobias Mackenzie and Bruce O'Malley and both of them are willing to work with the condition. We've already planned out a few ways to communicate."

"Bruce... I still can't believe Grace convinced me to give an avatar to a man on a suicide mission. Do you know how much those things cost?"

"I can imagine quite a lot sir."

"Damn right quite a lot!... Fine, you can go outside the perimeter, but only because something really good has to come out of this. We need something to make up for the cost of Bruce's waste. At least I should be able to get some money out of the guys who were supposed to make yours right."

"Thank you sir!" Katie beams.

"There are rules though." Selfridge points a finger at her face, dropping some of Katie's elation. "For now, you're only walking outside the perimeter. I want you guys staying close to base until you fully work out your communication problem. I also want someone in an AMP suit out there, nearby if not right on top of you at all times. I'll let you pick who so long as it doesn't hinder their other duties."

Selfridge walks off down another corridor into a secure area, effectively leaving Katie behind. Despite the rules placed upon her, Katie is still excited about the chance to go into the jungle. In her elation she heads back to her room, forgetting she was locked out in the first place.

* * *

Tobias walks with Katie down the halls.

"So you got locked out of your room last night?" Tobias laughs.

"Is that all you picked up on?" Katie fumes at him. "Did you not hear the part about being cleared to leave the base?"

"Oh I heard. I just found the lockout part more amusing. So we're going to find someone who can drive an AMP suit to accompany us eh?"

"We?" Katie's brows come together in a way that Tobias thought might become a permanent fixture on her face. "_I'm_ going to find us someone. _You_ just happened to jump me in the hall. Why don't you go pester Bruce? He seems to enjoy your company."

"I can't right now. He's getting his head checked." Tobias states rather nonchalantly.

"What? Why? Is he okay?" Tobias is surprised to hear general concern in Katie's voice.

"He's probably fine. He had a mild headache when he woke up, which really could've been anything, but part of the agreement for him being here, is to get a checkup anytime something feels wrong."

"I hope it's nothing."

"I'm sure it's just that, nothing."

Tobias and Katie continue to walk in silence until they get to what is basically a large garage.

"So what do we do?" Tobias asks looking around the large space. "Just walk up to marines and ask if they want to help us out?"

"No, we have to find Colonel Miles Quaritch. Apparently he was told last night to find a few guys willing to come out with us. We just have to pick someone off his list. I have no idea how we're going to find him in here though." Katie's shoulders slump slightly.

"Hey, you!" Tobias yells at a nearby marine. "Where can I find Quaritch?!"

The marine points.

"Simple." Tobias grins at Katie.

Katie shoves him lightly then heads in the direction the marine pointed. Tobias follows after her.

They wander around together for awhile, stopping to ask more marines where to go every now and then, and being careful to keep out of other's way. Finally they find Quaritch arguing with a tech about something. They stand and wait patiently until he's done.

Quaritch turns and sees Tobias and Katie standing there, clearly waiting for him. "What?!" Quaritch is still pissed.

Katie shrinks from his anger, losing her words.

Tobias steps in. "Hey, we were supposed to come find you about finding someone in an AMP suit that can assist us outside the compound."

"Right, you're the science geeks with the avatars." Quaritch calms when he realizes it's not some new problem. It's something he'd have to deal with today anyway. "You're that film guy who shot the war time footage right?"

"Yea."

"You filmed good stuff, actually made our guys not look bad like all those other film pukes. I hope you can do the same for some of my boys here. Where'd you pick up the scar?" Quaritch gestures to the scar under Tobias's left eye.

"A mine field in the Congo, near Bokatola. A rookie wasn't paying enough attention, stepped right on a mine. The shrapnel from his rifle would've taken out my eye if the sergeant hadn't grabbed the back of my vest at the last second and pulled me back."

"You were with a damn fine sergeant then."

"I was." Tobias nods his head as he remembers, a tint of pain in his eyes.

"Here's the list of men both willing and able to go out there with you." Quaritch hands Tobias a clipboard. "If you thought the mine fields were bad, you better buck up for Pandora."

Quaritch gestures to the large scars on the side of his head and face, then leaves without another word.

Tobias turns to Katie with the clipboard. He sees an expression there he doesn't quite recognize. "What?"

"You saw a man step on a mine?" Katie gasps.

Tobias grins, suddenly realizing what he had just been talking about. "I saw a lot of things while I was out there. A lot of it I caught on film too, and most of that film has never been seen by anyone other than me."

Katie continues to stand looking at him with that expression. Tobias wonders if it's shock, awe, or both.

"Come on, we gotta pick one of these jar heads to come with us." Tobias hands Katie the clipboard.


End file.
